earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tri-State Area
The Tri-State Area is a united single entity of a town between New York City, Formidable and Philadelphia. The union was originally established on 4/13/19 between Newark and New York City. The union was created in for the sister cities of Newark and New York City to work together on build projects. Some projects that this union has caused include the Twin Towers and the City Hall of the Tri-State Area. Although after the Times Square Massacre the union was temporarily dissolved, weeks later it was reinstated and has been together as the capital of the nation of New York ever since. History Edit Early History As stated before, the Tri-State Area is a united single entity of a town between New York City, Newark and Philadelphia. The union was originally established on 4/13/19 between Newark and New York City. The union was created in for the sister cities of Newark and New York City to work together on build projects. This was done while the Tri-State Area was still under the nation of Wabanaki. About a month later, the union declared Independence from Wabanaki and created the nation of New England, which would later be known as New York. Philadelphia then joined the union. The Split Following the events of the Times Square Massacre, Newark declared independence from then New England and formed an independent city state as an autonomous region of Virginia in order for citizens to be able to use /n spawn (nation). New York City then when through a phase of rebuilding and reform after the Massacre. Philadelphia became an integrated town of Virginia. This includes New England renaming to New York and distancing itself from the events of the Massacre. The Rebirth About after 2 weeks of independence Newark rejoined New York and the Tri-State Area was back again. Phillidelphia would join the union again later on and stay until the present. The union has survived many events such as the former leader, Lucas, quitting the server, the New York Riots and a failed attempt to join Cascadia. Today the Tri-State is more integrated than ever with citizens of one town living in others and such. The Second Split After the Return of Lucas2011, Bigred and foof were removed from nation Chancellor ranks to keep them out of the spotlight while Lucas tried to bring peace back to the east coast. Peace has still not been achieved and on 9/12/19 Newark Created its own nation taking a large chunk away from the community. Notable Buildings Twin Towers, New York Stock Exchange, City Hall, Blaze Grinder, Times Square Shops, Grand Central Terminal, Madison Square, Empire State Building, Broadway Theater Notable People * Lucas2011 (Mayor of NYC) * Bigred (Mayor of Newark) * Foof/Bob Denim (NYC Councillor) * ohTig (Mayor of Philli) * OrangeJuiceMoose (Large company owner) * CookeeMonstar (NYC Councillor) * TypicalFernie (NYC Councillor) * Bidav (Former NYC Councillor) * Micheeal (Builder) * 42symbols (Builder) City Subdivisions Districts of the Tri-State Area include the 3 towns, New York City, Newark and Philadelphia. A Map can be found here: